Sandy Anderson
}} Dr. Sandy Anderson is a recurring character on The Young and the Restless by Elizabeth Bogush since September 16, 2015. Storylines Dr. Sandy Anderson is the psychiatrist at Fairview that is treating Sharon Newman, when she admitted herself to Fairview. Dr. Anderson is also treating Patty Williams. Patty told Dr. Anderson that she overheard Sharon talking about how she miscarried and lied about it. Dr. Anderson performed a blood test on Sharon, and later told Patty that Sharon is pregnant. Sharon felt like she was ready to leave, but Dr. Anderson told Sharon she was in the middle of having a bi-polar episode. Dr. Anderson gave Sharon some medication to help her sleep, and later caught Patty visiting Sharon. Doctor Anderson is seen sneaking around the hospital. She watches Nick, and Sage Newman with their newly born son, Christian Newman. Nick sees her and notes she looks familiar. Dr. Anderson says she is Sharon's therapist and gives Nick an update on Sharon's treatment. When Dylan comes to visit her and Sharon seemed out of it. Sharon said her mouth was dry and asked Dylan to get her a glass of water. While Dylan got up to get water, Dr. Anderson was walking by and Dylan asked her about Sharon's meds and Dr. Anderson promised him everything was fine, but was obviously lying. Dr. Anderson drugged Sharon and tricked her into signing a form saying she shouldn't see her family and only see Dr Anderson. In the meanwhile, Patty wrote a note "Sharon and Dylan need help frowny face, Patty" and had the nurse deliver it to Paul claiming it's a birthday card. The nurse looked to see if it was safe and saw what it contained and delivered it to Doctor Anderson, who destroyed the note and locked Patty up in her room. Patty managed to escape from Fairview and went to warn Dylan, but she as presumably killed in the fire at Newman Towers. Sharon told Dr. Anderson she didn't want anymore medication and said she wanted to see Patty. Dr. Anderson convinced Sharon to take her mess for the sake of her "baby", and Sharon complied. Dr. Anderson went to the hospital where she ran into Patty's brother, Paul Williams. Paul threatened to sue Fairview and demanded to know how Patty got out. Dr. Anderson said Patty managed to convince one of the orderlies to let her out. As Dr. Anderson watched Sharon sleep, she told her that soon her beautiful new baby would arrive. Dr. Anderson had an encounter with Nick and Sage. She gave Nick an update on Sharon and said her baby was healthy, causing Sage to leave upset. Dr. Anderson then apologized for being insensitive. Dr. Anderson called the nurse, who kidnapped Christian, and asked how he was doing. Dr. Anderson was alarmed when an orderly told her Sharon realized she wasn't pregnant. Worried her plan would fall apart, Dr. Anderson presented Sharon with Christian, once she was awake. Dr. Anderson called Sharon's oldest daughter, Mariah Copeland, and told her Sharon gave birth. Mariah was suspended and went to Fairview, telling Dr. Anderson she isn't leaving until she sees Sharon. Dr. Anderson took Mariah to see Sharon, and had her look through a window at Sharon and her "baby". Sharon joyfully beckoned for Mariah to come into the room, and Dr. Anderson allowed her to go in and see Sharon. Dr. Anderson had another encounter with Nick, and started talking to him as if she knew him. Dr. Anderson ranted about how the Newman's get away with everything and it doesn't matter who they hurt, and Nick snapped she doesn't know anything about his family. Dr. Anderson quickly backtracked and mentioned how Sharon has talked about them to her. Dr. Anderson apologized to Nick for judging his family, and offered to give him counselling. Nick asked what her name was and Dr. Anderson said it was Sandy. Sandy checked up on Sharon, and was troubled when Sharon said she hassle tiny feeling she feels she could somehow "Sully". Sandy later looked at a profile on Nick, and checked her cell. She slammed her laptop shut, and then smiled to herself. Sandy showed up at Sharon's house, and later was invited to her and Dylan's impromptu wedding. Mariah questioned why Sandy was still around since Sharon was doing well, but Sandy said she still needed to monitor Sharon. Sandy told Sharon she was doing well enough and reduced her bi-polar medication. Sandy also kept encouraging Nick and Sage to stay away from each other and give the leaves times to grief apart. When Nick and Sage reunited, Sandy expressed her disapproval, and her constant disapproval made Nick and Sage suspicious of her. Sandy and Nick went to dinner, and Sage shows up. She ranted about how Sandy had turned Nick against her, and when Nick tried to calm Sage down, she slapped him. Then she punched Sandy when she suggested Sage go to Fairview. Sandy called the cops, and had Sage arrested. Crimes Committed *Tricked Sharon Newman into thinking she was having a bipolar episode.(sep-oct 2015). *Drugged Sharon repeatedly.(sep -nov 2015). *Tricked Sharon into signing a form that prohibits visitors (oct 2015). *tricked sharon into thinking she conceived again (oct 2015). *Spied on Christian Newman.(oct 2015). *Locked Patty Williams in her room.(oct 2015). *Faked Christian Newman's death.(nov 2015). *Let patty williams escape fairveiw and was sued by Paul Williams (nov 2015). *nearly caused the death of patty willams(nov 2015), *Stole an infant Christian Newman and held him hostage for a few days.(nov 2015). *Slid a cushion underneath Sharon's clothes.(nov 2015) *Made a fake sonogram.(nov 2015) *Had a hired man disguised as a nurse sedate sharon newman(nov 2015). *Gave Sage's baby to Sharon as her own.(Nov 2015). *Gave flip flop therapy to sage and Nick Newman and told different therapy to each other (dec 2015-) *attempted to destroy nick and sages marriage (dec 2015). *targeted sages emotions and manipulated Sage and nick stEp (Han 2016). *Stalked Nick,Sage,Mariah,Christian (Sully),Sharon,Dylan ,Faith(jan2016). *Gaslighted Sage newman (man/feb 2016). *Had sage commided to fairveiw and then kissed Nick (feb 2016). Misdeeds *Tricked Sharon into signing a form prohibiting visitation. *Tricked Sharon into thinking she conceived again. *Gave bad therapy as flip flop to distress Nicholas Newman. *Attempted to destroy Nick and Sage's marriage. Maladies and Injuries *Misscaried her baby with Nick. *Fell off a roof into a pool and suffered a broken leg, head injury, infertility and paralysis. *Punched by Sage Newman (Jan 25 2016).